disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danika Hunnicutt
Danika Hunnicutt'' is' a secondary character 'from Disney's animated television series ''American Dragon: Jake Long. About Danika Background info Danika is a swim team captain at Millard Fillmore Middle School. She was born probably in 1992 or 1993. She appeared in few episodes: The Academy Her first appearance; in the beggining of the episode Spud tried to invite her to be his dancing partner at school ball. Supernatural Tuesday In the beggining of the episode Jake tried some of his skatebording tricks to attract Danika's attention. At first he succeded, but then a new transfer student, Nigel Thrall, impressed her more by cutting her lunch in perfect pieces. As a result, she was backing him in school presidental elections. Siren Says Trixie and Spud were holding a charity auction, where girls from their school would bid on guys from their school. Each guy will have to spend the whole week with their lady, and they would go to the Manhattan Medieval Museum at the end of the week. And since Rose is moving to Hong Kong, Jake feels maybe it is time, to get a new girlfriend, and signs out for the auction. So finally when Jake goes on, Danika and a weird nerd Vicky go neck and neck trying to out bid each other. When Danika runs out of money, it seems like Vicky was going to win. Obviously, Jake wanted the prettier girl, so when no one was looking, he shot a paper five dollar bill at her, so she wins the auction. But once Jake meets Danika, he start's acting funny. His eyes glow blue, and he does incredibly dangerous and weird things. Gramps, Trixie, and Fu believe that Danika is a siren, and that she is hypnotizing him, and that Jake should break up with her. Jake finally sick of everyone saying these things about Danika, and agrees to go with Vicky to the Museum. Once there, Danika shows up, and once again Jake is hypnotized, and then he finally believes she is a siren controlling him. Danika runs off crying, and Vicky reveals to them that she was the real siren, and that she gave a secret necklace to Danika, that gave her siren powers. Once she put back on the necklace, Vicky controls Jake, Fu, and Spud to attack Trixie. Trixie ends up saving the day, but the relationship between Danika and Jake is broken. Being Human Jake needs a partner for graduation day. And at the last minute, he meets up with Danika and finds out since Brad got suspended she has no graduation partner. Jake and Danika then decide that they could go together, as Danika finally said she's not angry with him anymore, and Jake makes a promise that there will be no interruptions this time. Episode Appearances *"The Academy" (first appearance) *"The Doppleganger Gang" (non-speaking cameo) *"Breakout" (non-speaking cameo) *"A Befuddled Mind" (non-speaking cameo) *"Fool's Gold" (non-speaking cameo) *"Haley Gone Wild" (non-speaking cameo) *"Supernatural Tuesday" (non-speaking cameo) *"The Rotwood Files" (non-speaking cameo) *"Switcheroo" (non-speaking cameo) *"Year of the Jake" (non-speaking cameo) *"Homecoming" (non-speaking cameo) *"Siren Says" *"Shaggy Frog" (speaking cameo) *"A Ghost Story" (non-speaking cameo) *"Furious Jealousy" (non-speaking cameo) *"Being Human" (final appearance) Gallery Trivia *In Fool's Gold there is a scene, when a group of teens circle Jake and his golden motorbike. In the crowd we can see... Two Danikas! *Obviously twin sisters. In Siren Says during the auction not only is (swim team captain) Danika present wearing a dress with hair down and unfettered, but another "Danika" is in the audience wearing the more familiar cap-n-street-clothes. Perhaps she spells her name with a 'c'? *Despite both Jake and Danica show interest in one another, in the end, Jake still has Rose in his mind. *Albeit rather vaguely, Danica bears some resemblance to Rose, which may explain why Jake was interested in her right away. *Danika has the same voice from Malina from The Emperor's New School. *Her Birthday is April 16th, 1993. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Daughters Category:Indians Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Athletes Category:Siblings